The most wonderful Christmas present
by Sirius White1
Summary: Updated ! Chapter 2 is up On the fifth year at Hogwarts Harry had disappeared. Hermione just can't live without him...
1. Default Chapter

It was Christmas. Hermione was sitting in her room on a bed looking out of the window. It was snowing... Thousands of snowflakes were spining all around like charming little butterflys. Some time later there were a lot of snow on the roads, making it very hard for cars to drive along them. It seems that snow is the only one thing that can make her calm down now. She was not crying any more, she was just sitting and looking into one spot. In earlyer days Christmas was something very special and wonderful for her...but not this time. This time she felt nothing but pain and emptyness. There was a letter from Ron lieing on the table, but she doesn't want to read it, because she knew that in that letter there will be something about something she desperately trying to forget for nearly a year. And about something she maybe will never forget. " Whether i want it or not, I had to read it..." - she thought tearing the paper of an envelope. For about a minute she hesitated and then began to read the letter :  
  
Dear Hermione, Marry Christmas ! I wish you to become that funny and cheerful person you were before...you know what I'm talking about....Look Herm, I wanna tell you something...Stop killing yourself. I know it's very difficult to realize...but he's lost...and life goes on, maybe without him.  
  
Your friend Ron.  
  
" Why can't he understand ? I' ll never forget about it ! Not because I don't want to, but because I can't ! How can I forget about the one whom I loved ?! Ohh...there's no better present for me just to be with him now..." - she thought. Tear's started to form in her eye's. " Oh, why did I open the letter ? Why ?!! " - she asked herself. On her fifth year she and Harry become very close to each other. They told each other about their feelings and started to date. Everything was wonderful until that terrible day...Just before Christmas he had disappeared. Ministry Of Magic had sent thousands of people to find him, but no use. So it was her second Christmas without her sweet Harry Potter. She decided that she has nothing to do at Hogwarts on Christmas holidays without Harry so she arrived to spend the whoul Christmas with her parents. Yet she's not going to give up hoping that he will come back to her some day. Snowflakes were falling from the sky, covering roads, houses,cars...just everything making it white. It was so quiet all around that it seemed that Granger's house was somewhere in mountains but not in a town like London. Suddenly, she heard a loud doorbell from downstairs and then Mrs. Granger's voice coming from another room : -- Hermione, dear, please, open the door. I guess I's Rey back from his work. " Guess...Of course i's Dad. Who else would come ? " - she thought sarcastically, walking dowstairs to open that damn door. She opend it and stand frozen when she saw who was in front of her. There was a tall guy with black hair, half covered with snow, round glasses and emerald green eyes. Of course he was very thin and there were few fresh cuts on his face but it was definitly him ! -- Harry ? - she asked uncertanly. He gave her a weak smile and nodded. Yes, it was Harry Potter ! The Boy-Who- Lived ! Hermione ran to him and gave him a big hug. It was the most wonderful moment in her life ! Tears were running from her eyes...She was crying from millions of fillings spinning in her soul. And so do Harry. " Oh, God ! It's him ! He's back again ! I knew it ! " - she thought. They were hugging each other as tight as possible. A sense of happiness fulled their hearts. They were standing near the open door. Snow was covering their hair...clothes... Hermione stapped back a little to look into his deep green eyes. -- You're back ! I knew it ! I was hoping... -- Yeah, I'm back. - Harry agreed hugging her once again. At that moment he want nothing but to hold her in his arms. So do Hermione. -- Hermione, who'se there ? - asked Lily Granger walking downstairs to the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. Everything belongs to mighty Joan Rowling !  
  
A/N : I finally decided to end this fic. I have seen the third film and it gave me great inspiration ! Yeah... I'm a mad fan of H/Hr indeed... :)) So... here it is...  
  
Chapter - 2 (last one )  
  
- Hermione, dear, who's there ? - Lily Granger asked walking to the door. She frozen when she saw her daughter hugging someone. And it seemed that they didn't even notice her coming. She hesitated for a few moments and then asked again.  
  
- Hermione ? Who is it ?  
  
'Mione turned to look at her mother. A huge smile was spread across her face. Tears were still slipping down her chicks. She stepped aside allowing her mother to see the tall guy standing at the threshold. Mrs. Granger looked at Harry first and then at Hermione. She was confused a bit. She then gazed back at the stranger who was hugging her daughter just a few moments ago. Something about him was very familiar...  
  
- It's Harry, mom... Harry Potter... - she explained not daring to let go of his hand. Harry smiled at Lily Granger and nodded greeting her. She smiled too.  
  
- Oh, Harry Potter... - she turned to Hermione and her smile became even wider if possible. - Let's get inside then... Come on, come in ! It's cold outside.  
  
Harry walked into the house. Snowflakes which were covering his head melted at once and now his hair was a bit wet. Hermione took off his coat and handed it to her mother. They were looking at each other, smiling and holding each other's arms. It seemed that there was nothing during that moment but the two of them. Just the boy and the girl...deeply in love with each other.  
  
- I'll leave you two alone... - Mrs. Granger said and left to kitchen with Harry's coat in her hands.  
  
Hermione took Harry's arm and guided him to the guest room. Fire was dancing in the fireplace spreading warmth across the room. They sat on a couch near the fire leaning against each other.  
  
'Mione was lying on Harry's chest feeling his deep breath and his slow heartbeat. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and she could feel his head resting on top of her own. They were silence. There was no need to say anything. They were just happy to sit here holding each other...what can be better ?  
  
- Harry... I can't tell you how happy I am right now... Where were you ?  
  
- Does it matter ? All I can tell...that Voldemort is dead and he'll never revive again... Everything is over. It's over. The world is safe. And I'm sitting here with you, holding you in my arms... That's all I need... - Harry said dreamily. He drew her further into a hug pressing her to his chest. Hermione sighed.  
  
- Do you want to see a really amazing place ? I can show you...  
  
- Yes...  
  
- It's not for a long.... Your mom won't even notice. Hold on to me...  
  
- You don't need to ask me to do that.  
  
She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. She felt as though a warm wind carrying her and Harry somewhere far far away... And she didn't care where... as long as it's with him.  
  
- You can open your eyes now. - she heard Harry's soft voice. She opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing in the middle of the forest near the lake. Snowflakes were falling from the sky, covering everything and making it white. To her surprise it wasn't cold at all. The lake wasn't covered with ice as she expected. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds in the sky. Which was very strange 'cause then why is it snowing when it's a clear sky ?  
  
- Gee... what is this place ? - she asked amazed.  
  
- This is a place of our dreams... Remember you used to say that every person has a place where he feels himself comfortable... where he can find peace ? - Hermione nodded. - And remember we were describing our dreamworld together ?  
  
- How could I ever forgot about that ?  
  
- So... I didn't know what give you as a Christmas present...So I decided to give you... our dreamworld.. Don't ask me how did I do that... It's a bit complicated to explain.  
  
- Oh, Harry ! Don't you understand that I don't need any kind of gifts... I need you. Only you. That is the best Christmas present for me - just to be with you... and see your face.  
  
Harry smiled and them leaned down and kissed her gently. And the snow was still falling from the clear sky covering the heads of the kissing couple with snowflakes. They were standing in the middle of the dreamland and kissing each other, holding each other and knowing for sure that been together is the most wonderful Christmas present for both of them...  
  
THE END  
  
I know this fanfic is VERY short... and fluffy but review anyway... it's interesting for me to know your opinion ! R/R ! 


End file.
